


Of Mermen and Electricians.

by J_Free



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Free/pseuds/J_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's an electrician living in New Jersey. Reoccurring dreams from his childhood when he almost drowned send him back to an island where the incident happened. All he remembers of it are flashes of green and red and his curiosity is enough to force his hand. Upon arriving, he finds his hands full of more supernatural beings than he knows what to do with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emerald Green and Ruby Red

Wind battered the windows of Michael's shitty little apartment in New Jersey, an intense storm had blown in early that day and hadn't let up, leaving one Michael Jones curled under blankets as a dream kept him on edge. His fingers were curled tightly in the blankets, body trembling a little as he remembered one day many, many years ago. He felt like he was suffocating again, slipping beneath rough waves as he was drug downwards. He remembered the sting of salt-water in his eyes, his nose, his lungs. He could remember a flash of green alongside a flash of red and then he remembered coughing. Michael could feel the thunder, reverberating through his chest, wrenching him violently from his sleep. He shot bolt upright in bed, eyes going wide as he panted, he was sweaty and his chest ached, his throat felt sore, as if he'd actually relived the dream he'd had. It was a dream from when he was a child, something that had happened on a vacation with his family. Michael slipped from his bed, pulling off his sweaty shirt and dragging himself to his living room. Pulling the curtains from his window, he looked out, breathing shakily still.

“Shit.” he murmured, shifting and rubbing the back of his neck. He was twenty-six years old, working as an electrician in a tiny apartment in New Jersey. It was nearing the anniversary of the incident when he was a child, and that year his dreams had been filled with flashes of red and green, of rainstorms and choppy oceans. It was enough to make the man antsy, filled with nervous energy and an intense desire to return to that island, to find out what those flashes were, to find out why he kept dreaming of that place. Rubbing his hands over his face, he squinted over at his coffee maker, grimacing at the green lights that he could barely make out. It blared '4:00 AM' to his bleary sight and he groaned. There was no chance he was getting back to sleep; so he cast one last glance at the dark sky, raindrops thudding rhythmically against the glass, before he made his way over to the coffee pot, starting it up and dragging himself off for a shower.

After a shower, Michael towel dried his hair, rubbing the curls vigorously as he made his way back into the kitchen. Idly he wondered if the person they'd rented the house from would still rent it out, would allow the young man to stay there, if only for a little bit of time to ease his burning curiosity. Turning his laptop, he leaned across the counter, taking in the luxury that living alone allowed him and just lounging around his apartment in the nude. He searched up the island, looking at prices and distances and found himself deciding on attempting to get in contact with them, it was worth a shot right? Pushing the laptop aside after finishing the email to the owner, he tipped his head back, looking up at the ceiling as the cool air of his apartment drew goosebumps all up and down his legs and arms. Moving his arms to rest behind his head, he sighed softly and debated the whole concept. It might not have been his best idea, but Michael knew he had to do it, had to get some answers for once. He had to find out what had him so at odds with himself currently, what had his mind drifting constantly to that summer.

Closing his eyes, Michael let himself think back on what happened, the events that lead up to a reoccurring dream. It was summer when he was about fifteen, his family had decided to go to this island that his dad's friend had a small house on. It was a nice little vacation, a small island just off the coast of New York that they'd talked about. It was a private island, so it was beautiful and quiet, just what they needed. The year had been hectic, that's all he could remember to be honest, but he remembered that it was a nice vacation spot. They'd been there a week, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the island when a storm came up. It was a bad one, the shutters rattled against the house all day and Michael found himself getting restless. He knew it was a stupid idea, to go out into the storm, but being inside he was restless, restless and tired and he didn't want any part of being inside. So, with a jacket pulled on, he headed out into the storm, shivering as he did. He walked out on the dock, tennis shoes slipping a little on the wet wood and he should have known how terrible it would end for him. Michael stood on the end of the dock, trying to shield himself from the wind as he looked out on the ocean.

Before he knew it, Michael found himself slipping, falling off the dock and into the waves with a curse and a yelp of surprise. There were three things he noticed when he hit the water; first, it was really fucking cold, two, he couldn't breathe from the shock, and three, he was being sucked deep under the waves and his family was asleep in the house, unaware that their idiot of a son had made his way outside like an asshole. Michael started to panic as he sank into the water, he was a talented swimmer normally, but with the storm, he was sucked far beneath the waves and he didn't know what to do with himself. His eyes went wide and he gagged on the salt-water that burned his throat, arms flailing a little as he tried to right himself. Darkness began to creep into the edges of his vision and he thought weakly on his family, on how stupid it was to leave the house. Just as his vision was about to go dark completely, he saw two flashes of colour, green and red. Michael made a tiny noise, taking more water in. His vision went dark finally and all he remembered was a long few minutes before he blacked out. When he woke up, he was back on the shore, alive and breathing, albeit a bit raggedly thanks to his salt-water intake.

Michael was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his laptop alerting him to an email. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses before pulling the message up.

        -Michael,  
                Glad to hear from you! I'd love to have you stay in the house. It's not in use right now and since you're a friend of the family I wouldn't dream of charging you. My...friend has a boat you can use while you're staying there.  
        -Geoff.

Grinning, Michael leaned forward and typed out a reply, glad to hear that he'd been accepted to stay there, and for free? Yeah he could definitely get behind that.

        -Geoff,  
                I really appreciate the offer to let me stay there, I'd like to come in the next week or so if that works out for you. Let me know when it works best for you!  
        -Michael

 Closing the computer once the message sent, Michael pushed himself to his feet, deciding to get ready with a warm thrum of energy and excitement coursing through his body. He bounced on his toes, humming softly before tapping his chin lightly, getting dressed and making himself food to start his work day. Things were gonna be pretty damn awesome, he just knew it, and Michael couldn't help but whistle softly as he wandered about his apartment.


	2. The Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, sorry! It's just an in between chapter before Michael goes out to get the boat.

Work went by slowly, tediously and Michael felt himself growing antsier and antsier with every completed job. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, singing along with whatever was on the radio as he debated what he should take with him to the island, provided the next week worked out for everyone after all. Mentally, he composed a list: clothes, bathroom stuff, possibly some type of entertainment stuff? It all depended on what kind of electricity that the island had. Parking was a nightmare and he ended up having to park a block away, of course, and Michael grumbled softly as he made his way back to his apartment, hands shoved in his pockets. But even being so far out couldn't ruin his mood, he was stoked about the possibility of being able to go back, about being able to figure out everything. He took the several flights of stairs, grumbling a little as he did, mumbling about stupid wiring and how they should let him fix it, before he reached his apartment, fumbling with his keys for a moment before letting himself in. 

Upon getting into his apartment, Michael pulled off his work shirt and locked the door. Groaning, he tugged a hand through curly hair and walked over to the couch, flopping over onto it. Dragging his laptop onto his chest, he opened his email, hoping for a reply from his friend. He saw an unopened email. Jackpot!

-Michael,  
That sounds perfect, I'll make the arrangements and send you information on who you're gonna borrow the boat from. It's a...close friend of mine, Griffon. Now how long would you like to stay? Provided you can fish worth a damn you can make a tidy little life for yourself living there. Anyway! Let me know!  
-Geoff.

Looking over the email, Michael grinned a little, amused by the prospect of living on an island and fishing to pay for what he needed and to feed himself. It did sound nicer than a shitty apartment in an equally shitty building working for idiots who messed up wiring. Shaking his head, he composed a reply.

-Geoff  
Think I'll start off with two weeks. Though it sounds like it'd be really fucking awesome to just live there. Better than the hole I call an apartment. Really appreciate this, and if that offer is still open later I may take you up on it at some point. Thanks again dude!  
-Michael

Closing his laptop again, Michael stretched out, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about his vacation. He'd already put in a request for two weeks off, so all he had to do was wait. Deciding he didn't feel like cooking, he pulled his phone from his pocket and ordered himself a pizza, eventually getting up to grab himself a beer. Leaning against the counter, he sipped his beer and contemplated what those two flashes of colour had been and how he'd even survived. Even as he paid the delivery man, carrying his pizza to the counter, Michael thought on it, wondering what exactly had happened. The reoccurring dreams had been stumping him lately and he found himself dwelling on it as he worked. It was part of his determination to get back there, if only to find something. He made his way back into the living room, cracking open another beer and chewing thoughtfully on the pizza he'd ordered. Michael grabbed the remote and turned his TV on, flipping through in hopes of finding something interesting to watch on TV. Cursing softly, he was reminded just how true the statement 'five hundred channels and nothing to watch' really was. He only had about three hundred, but there was still never anything to watch and the curly-haired man grumbled as he sank deeper into his couch.

Eventually he grew tired of flipping through channels and finding nothing to watch, so he grabbed his controller and flipped the channel over to his HDMI hookup to play some games, anything to keep his mind busy. Flipping through some of his games, he decided that he wasn't in the mood for assholes in GTA or mobs in Minecraft, so a little old fashioned Halo would suit just fine. The rest of Michael's night consisted of pizza, beer and video games and he drifted off with the thought of ocean waves in his head, arm tucked behind his head as he settled in on his couch, curling up. He'd probably be really uncomfortable the next morning when he woke up, but he wasn't thinking of that as he curled up to sleep.


	3. Well That's Interesting

The subsequent week drug by at a snail's pace and Michael's dreams were still plagued by the ocean and the colours. By the time he was finally packed and ready to go, Michael was feeling surprisingly calm, but with an underlying tinge of excitement. Early Monday morning, Michael shoved his bags into the trunk of his car, pulling a hoodie on before sliding in. Turning on his Starbomb Cd, Michael drummed his fingers on the wheel, singing along as he drove off. He would be meeting up with Geoff and his friend to take on the boat. It took a little over an hour for him to reach the little dock where the boat was tied. When he got out, he saw Geoff standing there with his friend, though he swore she seemed to be floating. But that wasn't possible, humans don't float unless they're dead or swimming. She was pretty though, bright blue eyes and a punk-rock haircut. Her hair was pale blonde with shimmery silver strands running through it. Her arms were bare in a tank-top under dark overalls and beautiful ink curled over them. Michael looked at Griffon, studying the woman. The ink on her arms seemed to move, swirling and moving on her pale skin. Shaking his head, Michael made his way over to them, offering his hand to Griffon. She wore a beautiful smile and a silver ring hung from her nose and she just gave off a kind aura.

“So you're the elusive friend. Wish he'd have told me it was such a pretty woman I'd be meeting.” he said with a cheeky little smile. She was gorgeous, Michael didn't miss that. After all he was gay, not blind. Griffon gave him a smirk and looked at Geoff who just shrugged and flashed a sleepy smile.

“Well he didn't tell me you were such a cutie either, flirty too,” she winked before gesturing at the boat behind them. “there's my baby though. The good old Fort.” she spoke fondly and Michael couldn't help but smile.

He looked the boat over, it was small, but it looked sturdy and safe so he was content to give it a shot. It looked like it had seen plenty of sea time over the years and he felt a warm burst of excitement blossom in his chest.

“Looks like a good boat. How much do you wanna charge to let me borrow it for the week?” he asked, finally looking back at Griffon. Now came the discussion of price for all of them, how much did Geoff want to charge for the use of the home, and how much did Griffon want for the use of her boat.

Griffon shook her head, chuckling softly as she did. She looked at Geoff and gave a tiny grin before shifting her weight slightly. Geoff moved to stand beside his “friend” and Michael arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he watched the two, a bit apprehensive.

“We've decided to just go ahead and let you borrow the boat and everything. Geoff said you sounded like a vacation would do you well, and the house is sitting open anyway so it doesn't hurt us any. That way you get a break and the house won't get even more dusty.” She chuckled, Michael flashed Geoff a look and he just shrugged softly, smirking a little bit.

He bounced a little on his toes and grinned widely, rocking a little before throwing himself into the two of them, hugging them both tightly. Griffon and Geoff were taken by surprise before they both laughed and hugged the curly-haired electrician. They exchanged a knowing look before each put a hand to his back, rubbing gentle circles into his hoodie.

“You're welcome Michael. Now c'mon, let's teach you how to run this boat and get you out of here. You've got a vacation to attend to.” Geoff said with a soft laugh, pushing back and clapping the boy on his shoulder. Griffon slid her hand to Michael's wrist, nodding towards Michael's car before leading him towards the boat.

Michael felt a bit of wariness as he stepped onto the boat, fingers curling into his palms before he finally relaxed himself enough to walk further onto it, breathing slowly. At Griffon's worried look, he just shook his head, offering a tiny smile. She sighed softly before leading him to the bridge, which was a small room on the deck, glass enclosed it and Michael could see a dark captain's wheel and a faint glow behind it. Griffon lead him inside, closing the door behind them as he watched Geoff wander onto the ship with his bags and then out of his line of view. Turning his attention to the controls, Michael looked them over and made a soft noise of thoughtfulness.

“It's a pretty simple ship, not bad simple, just simple enough. Seems easy enough to drive.” Griffon grinned softly and nodded, gesturing for Michael to join her at the wheel. He walked over, looking down at the glowing lights and hummed thoughtfully.

“It's easy to drive, you'll be able to do it I'm sure. It's all a matter of just telling you what's what. Geoff says you're an electrician, so I can't see you not picking it up easy as pie.” she said with a soft laugh, smiling warmly at him.

Michael nodded, grinning as well before they got started on the controls, Griffon telling him what each thing did or stood for. Geoff joined them shortly, leaning over the wheel as Griffon instructed Michael carefully, telling him what to do and how to read the ocean. After an hour or two of instruction and testing, Michael knew exactly why Geoff liked her so much, she was brilliant in addition to being gorgeous and funny. After that short bit of time, he also felt like he knew the boat well and he could definitely take care of it and himself on his way to the island. He was also glad that he had gotten there so early, because there was a lot to learn. But by two hours past, he was well set to get underway.

They took Michael down to where the galley and bunks were, which was also where Geoff had stashed his bags. He was grateful to sit down and listen to them speak again. Michael found himself watching Griffon's tattoos with intense interest.

“I've gotta ask dude. Your tattoos, they're...not normal are they?” Michael asked, looking up at her face.

Griffon looked surprised at first before she laughed, looking over at Geoff. He looked just as surprised before shaking his head and laughing softly as well. 

“Shit kid, you're more perceptive than I expected. Or maybe...” he shared a look with Griffon before shaking his head a little. “Er, fuck. Anyway! I'll just let her tell you.” he said, finishing a little suddenly. Michael watched him, eyebrows furrowed slightly before he shrugged, turning his attention to Griffon. She smiled and shrugged as well, standing.

“Guess you saw through it enough, might as well just drop it all together huh?” At Michael's confused look, she laughed and before he knew what was going on, her appearance changed. Not too drastically, but her ears had changed, growing pointed and longer. Shimmering, translucent wings that changed colours slowly fluttered behind her and she gave him a smile.

Michael's eyes went wide and he pushed himself to his feet, staring blankly at Griffon before laughing incredulously.

“Wow. That. Huh. Okay. Guess it's time for me to wake up. At some point my alarm is gonna go off and this is all gonna be a weird ass dream right?” he looked at the couple before him, eyebrow arched. They shared a concerned look before shaking their heads. Humming, Michael nodded slowly before turning and staring at the boat's walls. Blinking, Geoff and Griffon watched the man sway on his feet for a moment before he came crashing to the ground, apparently having fainted.


	4. I Feel Like Someone's Watching Me

Michael awoke about ten minutes later, head throbbing and he sat up, groaning softly. He was confused for a moment before he remembered what he'd just seen and his eyes went a little wide. Oh. That's right. He looked around to find Geoff and Griffon looking at him with concern, or at least Griffon looking at him with concern. Geoff looked a little smug and Michael looked at him, an eyebrow lifted. She looked over at Geoff and huffed softly, elbowing him in the side.

“What're you looking so smug for? You fainted the first time you saw my wings too.” She said, shaking her head. Geoff rubbed his ribs before grumbling about 'not fainting' and helping Michael to his feet again. "So, are you okay sweetie?” Griffon asked, looking at Michael with concern. He rubbed the back of his head for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Yeah...I'm okay, just. Fucking confused I guess.” He straightened up, blinking before smiling a little bit. “Yeah, anyway. Aside from being confused as hell I think I'm ready to head out. Never figured I'd get to meet a 'supernatural' being before.” Michael shrugged, grinning as Griffon laughed. 

“Well surprise! Now, lets get you on your way. I'm sure you'd like to take your vacation sometime soon yeah? We've got food packed in the galley for you on the island. That way you're not stuck eating just fish.” she laughed, slipping back into whatever she'd been using to hide her appearance before. Michael laughed and nodded, gesturing for them to walk up the stairs first.

“Thanks Griffon, I appreciate it. You guys are awesome.” he said, grinning at them both. It was awesome that they had even been thoughtful enough to prep food to go along with his trip.

“There's also some beer too if you wanna drink while you're there. But don't drink and sail around. It's a dangerous habit.” Geoff said with a snicker and Michael gave a laugh, walking up the stairs finally.

Back on deck, he stretched and gave a tiny grin to them both, tucking his hands into his pockets and grinning sheepishly at Geoff and Griffon. The fae woman smiled and drew Michael into her arms, hugging him close. Geoff gave a sleepy little smile and clapped the boy on his shoulder.

“You be safe and we'll see you when you get back kid.” He said. Michael nodded and with a kiss to his cheek, Griffon stepped off the boat, pulling Geoff off the boat with her. Once they were both safely on the dock, they untied the boat and waved to Michael. He waved back and breathed in deeply, smiling at them before heading up into the bridge and taking his spot behind the wheel. Here goes nothing.

Once Michael was out of hearing range, Griffon turned to Geoff and tapped her chin idly. He noticed the tick and looked at her as well, eyebrow lifted curiously.

“What's on your mind babe?” He asked, crossing his arms. Griffon hummed thoughtfully before looking back at the smudge that was her boat vanishing into the distance.

“He took that better than I expected, considering. I wonder if part of him remembers more about the boys. More than just what his subconscious shows him y'know?” She tapped her chin again before straightening. “I wonder how he's gonna take to them. They're so eager to see him again, but...I wonder how he'll deal. I'm one thing, but I know Gavin forgets to disguise those teeth of his and they might just scare the hell out of Michael.” Griffon murmured, looking into the distance. Geoff laughed softly, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Griffon's temple, he shook his head.

“I think he'll be okay. He's a smart kid after all, he might have a heart-attack at first. But with Ray around, things will go a bit smoother I think. Since he's the more level-headed of those two assholes.” he said, nodding. Griffon hummed a little before nodding slowly, not completely sure. Turning to kiss Geoff, she took his hand and cast one last glance at the horizon.

“You're probably right. He'll be okay, now. Let's get home yeah?” she said with a smile, still concerned for Michael in this vacation. But the scratchy feel of Geoff's mustache as he kissed her back distracted her and she gave a soft giggle once they parted before they made their way back to the car. Looking out the window, Griffon nodded finally, he'd be just fine.

It took Michael a bit to get the hang of steering himself, but he sorted it out, getting himself straightened out and from then on it was smooth sailing. The young man found himself singing idly as he sailed, enjoying the slow rock of the boat as it sliced through the waves easily. It was peaceful, and much like he had when Geoff first mentioned him living by the boat, he could see himself being a fisherman, with nobody to answer to but the sea and himself. Shaking his head, he immersed himself in the feeling of the boat moving with his gentle guidance and the skyline that stretched out before him. About two hours later, a dark smudge appeared on the horizon and he felt his heart beat a little faster, he was almost to where he'd been in dream so often the past few months. In his distracted state, Michael didn't see the dark shadows just below the surface, following his boat closely.

He traveled for an hour longer, sailing along as the island stayed stubbornly far in the distance. But within the fourth hour, it was much closer and he found himself happily nervous about the arrival. It was in the late part of the fourth hour that he bumped against the dock, tying the boat up with a jaunty little whistle. While he went below deck, two shadows, far too large to be fish circled the boat with interest before slipping away with two flashes of colour, one emerald, and the other ruby. Michael didn't notice it as he emerged from the deck, bag slung over his shoulder. The rhythmic sound of the waves against the beach was perfect and Michael already felt far more rested than he had at home. He made his way up the dock towards the small cabin type house with it's white paneling and blue shuttered windows. Snorting softly, he knew it was Griffon that had redecorated it, but as he approached the house, he was hit with a sudden wave of anxiety and he stopped. Pressing his hand to his chest, he breathed in shakily and turned to look at the ocean. Shaking his head, Michael breathed in, forcing himself to take a deep one before he continued on. Nothing like that was gonna happen this time, he was going to get through the time with a peaceful, resting vacation. 

It was a nice day, breezy and just the perfect level of warmth, cool breeze rustling his curly hair, so Michael tugged off his shirt and tossed his bag on his bed inside before exploring. Inside was just how he expected it to be decorated. It was part exactly how he remembered it, but there were bits and pieces that just screamed Griffon. For the first thing, there was some art that was out there, not in a bad way, but it seemed very much like something she'd enjoy. The other thing Michael noticed was the wood carvings that looked like they'd been done very painstakingly and lovingly by hand. Michael spent a few minutes studying each one, hesitantly touching them with the pads of his fingers. They felt warm with affection and he studied them for a moment longer before looking around the room. The furniture definitely didn't match, but it was nice, haphazard in a comforting way, it felt like a place you could go to just relax, which he supposed was exactly what it was for. After a few minutes longer, Michael set to opening the windows, to air out the ocean smell and bring in some fresh ocean air.

He worked steadily for a little bit, until the house was in suitable aired out condition before making himself a glass of lemonade that Griffon had packed in the Galley so he had food on the island. Carrying it in one hand and a book under his arm, Michael made his way outside, settling himself against a tree and enjoying the feeling of the sand beneath his feet. Taking a slow drink, the curly-haired man opened his book and propped it on a knee while he immersed himself in the story. Somewhere during the time that Michael spent there, two shadows crept closer in the water, peeking up over a rock and peering at the man resting in the sunshine. Meanwhile, Michael wasn't totally unaware, he could feel that he was being watched, by that creeping odd feeling you get. Grimacing, he set down his book and looked around before frowning. Pushing himself to his feet, the young man walked to the dock, still holding his book in hand.

The wood felt cool beneath his bare feet and Michael stretched a little. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, though there was nobody in sight. He looked over the ocean before him, at the dark rocks that rose above the slow waves of blue-green. Frowning, Michael sat down on the dock, stretching his legs out as he tried to settle himself back into his book. He was deeply immersed, having forgotten about the odd feeling of being watched when suddenly his feet and half of his jean-clothed legs were covered in water.

“Hi!” a distinctly British voice called and Michael yelped; in a very manly way mind you, and threw his book. Cursing his reflexes, he looked hopelessly at where the book landed with a disheartening splash before his attention was drawn back to what startled him in the first place. Staring, Michael's eyes grew wider as he took in the man before him. He had sandy-ish coloured hair that was plastered to his face, large fins protruded from the side of his head, with deep green membranes and big eyes that reminded him of the ocean. But the most startling thing was the row of very sharp teeth that were exposed with his excited grin.

Michael stared a moment longer before screaming.


	5. It Was A Manly Scream, I Swear

Michael scrambled back on the dock, trying to put distance between himself and whoever; or whatever, was at the end of it. He looked confused and then mildly sad for a moment, but Michael was too focused on getting back and getting himself onto his feet. His hands stung a little with splinters that had stubbornly set themselves into his skin.

“Aw, where are you going lad? Did I scare you that bad?” he looked genuinely distressed, frowning rather than smiling the unsettling sharp smile he had been. Michael's eyes might as well have been saucers by how wide they were, but they only grew wider as he let out a tormented little moan as a second...thing popped above the water and leaned against the dock.

“Of course you did Vav. You're so bad about hiding those damn teeth of yours away.” the second man said. He spoke much lazier and much less British than the other had, his hair dark and on the curly side, not as curly as Michael's of course, but it was shorter and his skin was paler than the other man's tanned skin. His eyes were deep brown, but no less big and Michael couldn't do anything but stare. His own fins had red membranes and he lifted an eyebrow, looking at Michael curiously from behind what looked to be crude glasses. He smirked a little, leaning to rest his chin in his hand and Michael was distressed to see thin red membranes between his fingers. The one that he called 'Vav' made some strangled squeaky noise and Michael wanted to tear his hair out, this was so not happening.

“Jesus Christ what the fuck are you guys? And where the fuck did you come from?” he finally choked out, finding his voice again. His voice sounded strained and he grimaced at his tone. A hand found his curly hair and he tugged at it roughly, his eyes never moving from the two at the end of the dock.

“Well, we're mermen. I'm Ray and that's Gavin.” Ray said with a small smirk, and holy shit Michael was not having any of this. He let out a laugh that sounded distressed even to himself and he shook his head.

“Right. Mermen. Uh huh.” he laughed again, running his hand through his hair before snorting. “God I've apparently gotten too much sun. Because if you're mermen then I'm the Queen of England.” Michael said with finality and Ray lifted an eyebrow. They held each others eyes before Gavin piped up and made Ray break the contact to snicker.

“Oh! I've met her. She's a brilliant old bird. Gives the best bloody fish to us when we go visit.” He sounded so earnestly excited that Michael had to wonder just how he'd dreamed these two up. Ray laughed properly, shaking his head and pushing Gavin off the dock. Gavin spluttered before coming back up to the dock with a pout.

“Whatever you two are, you cost me my favourite book. I've gotten too much sun and I am just gonna go inside. Either I'm having a heat delusion or I've literally gone crazy in the time I've been here. Come to think about it, that's really impressive. Huh.” Michael contemplated the thought, too focused on his thoughts to miss the look that went between Ray and Gavin, their eyebrows lifted in confusion.

“What the fuck are you talking about? We're definitely not delusions.” Ray looked confused for a moment before hoisting him a little higher onto the dock, exposing a lean figure that ended in a red tail, scales starting roughly around his hips. “Wait. Do you not remember us?” he asked finally, looking at Michael. Gavin pouted and pushed himself onto the dock as well, showing he was built similarly but with a green tail instead. It was shaped a little differently but Michael couldn't deny there was something familiar about the two of them. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

“Aw Michael, you don't remember us? I thought that's why you were back here.” Gavin mumbled, pouting a little, and Michael felt a flicker of annoyance and confusion. He suddenly found himself uncomfortable and he shook his head.

“I'm here to enjoy a vacation, not talk to delusions. Bye then.” Michael said with finality, shaking his head slowly. Turning on his heel, the man walked back to the house, hand tangled in his curly hair as he contemplated the whole situation. He missed the look that Ray and Gavin shared, one of mutual disappointment and confusion. They watched him until Michael was safely closed back up in the house before Ray sank back into the water, murmuring for Gavin to follow him back under, the boy did so reluctantly, casting a last glance back out at the house before they were gone. Meanwhile inside, Michael had himself thrown backwards onto his bed, brown eyes focusing on the soft blue of the ceiling, there was something so familiar about those two, but he couldn't figure out what it was. With a frustrated little grumble, he curled up on his side, arm tucked beneath his head as he stared out the window. What the fuck was even going on around here? Michael fell asleep finally, very slowly, dreams troubled with thoughts of red and green and razor sharp teeth.

The next morning, Michael showered and wandered around the house, towel tied loosely around his waist. He had to unpack the food that had been packed, transfer it from the boat to the fridge in the house. Idly he lamented the loss of his favourite book before he pulled on a shirt, tugging swim trunks on after. His stomach gave a grumble and he touched it, grimacing as he remembered he hadn't eaten the night before. Tugging a hand roughly through his hair, Michael made his way from the house and into the sunny day outside. A soft breeze rustled his hair and made him sigh, absolutely content with the peace. Looking around, eyes narrowed, Michael was pleased to see that there was no 'mermen' around to be seen, just him and the island and he relaxed. His bare toes curled into the sand and he sighed softly, head tipping back slightly before he made his way onto the dock and towards the boat. From a nearby shadow, Ray watched quietly while Gavin swam around, snapping playfully at fish that swam too close to the man. 

“What're we doing Ray, he doesn't remember us...why're we faffing about here?” Gavin mumbled, looking sullen after a fish splashed him with it's tail. He'd slapped the fish with his own and grumbled softly.

“It's better than fucking around at home. Besides, I'm not ready to just pass on this. What happened to you being so excited to see him again? I remember you swimming circles like a damn tuna.” he snorted, looking over his shoulder at Gavin. The green tailed merman squawked his protest before sulking further into the water, so only his fins and his eyes were above the water.

“D'you think we can get him to remember us?” he asked, sounding cautiously hopeful, and Ray smiled. There's his dumb British best friend.

“Yeah, yeah we'll get him there. He'll remember us, honestly I think a part of him actually does.” Ray nodded, convinced. He was leaned against a rock, webbed fingers curled against the ocean-slick stone as he pushed himself a little higher. Michael was unaware, whistling happily as he carried armfuls of things to the house before disappearing inside. 

He had made two trips from the boat to the house before Ray got bored and tired of waiting and just watching. While Michael was inside the boat, the merman shoved himself onto the dock, ignoring the look Gavin gave him. It didn't take long before he found himself curious as well, swimming closer and settling under the dock. Michael made his way from the boat, arms full of stuff again and he was whistling, but the whistling stopped when he saw Ray sitting there. 

“Oh for fucks sake. It's you again?” he cursed, blowing a curl from his eyes. The red tailed merman shrugged and leaned on one hand, tail flicking back and forth slowly. “What do you want?” he asked, grumbling a little.

“It's weird y'know? That you don't remember us. Since we rescued you.” Ray said. Michael looked incredulous, eyebrows shooting into his hairline.

“Rescued me? What the fuck are you on?” he laughed, shaking his head. “I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm definitely doing pretty well for myself and I'm not one who needs to be rescued.” Ray looked smug, leaning back into the time smoothed dock.

“Maybe you don't now, but years ago you did. Almost drowning and all.” he shrugged, saying it like it was nothing more than the weather.

A shock went through Michael and he stared at the merman, eyes wide and mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Swallowing, he shifted, leaning towards Ray with confusion.

“Okay, how the fuck did you know that?” He demanded, heart racing. The pieces had started to fall into place, making his world feel like it had been tipped upside down and he was clinging to it for dear life. Ray looked annoyed for a moment and he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Dude I already told you this. We rescued you. Don't you remember anything?” he asked, eyebrow lifted as he watched Michael attempt to grab at the situation. Michael opened his mouth as if to speak and then he closed it, apparently having changed his mind.

“I don't remember anything other than blacking out and then waking up on the shore.” he said, straightening and walking from the merman. He only got a few steps from Ray when the dark haired man spoke finally, voice quiet.

“You're a shitty liar y'know?” he murmured before pushing himself off the dock and back into the water.

Michael waited until it was quiet, shoulders lifted slightly with tension and he made a soft, strangled sound. Why did he lie? He remembered red and green, and there was something familiar about the two of them. But he didn't want to bring it to light, he wasn't sure he was ready to pull whatever happened to the surface. Why hadn't he remembered anything? Why had he felt such a pull to the two men, once his initial momentary terror was over? Pushing his glasses up, Michael rubbed over his face, sighing softly. His thoughts were drawn from their inward reflection to the thought that Griffon and Geoff had to have known about Ray and Gavin. Cursing, he let his hands fall, glasses sliding back to rest on the bridge of his nose.

“Son of a bitch. Those fuckers.” he kicked at some sand and stared pointedly back at the ocean and the shore out of sight. He was gonna give them a piece of his mind when he got back, cursing softly, he made his way the rest of the way off the dock, taking what little he'd had left into the house. With a click, the door closed behind him and he pressed his back to it, staring at the wall. This vacation wasn't stressful by far, but it was suddenly far more confusing than before. He found himself completely unsure what the feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach was, but he wasn't too sure he really liked it.

A quick glance at the clock told Michael it was time he should make himself some food, and his stomach growled it's agreement. Snorting softly, he pat his stomach and wandered into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. A few minutes later, Michael sat on the counter, looking idly into the living room as he thought, considered everything that Ray said. He closed his eyes and tried to draw out that memory, of dark waves with only two flashes of colour. He winced at the phantom feeling of drowning as it surrounded him, but he tried to focus himself, tried to ignore it and focus on other details. Michael remembered darkness, water pressing in on him from all sides as he tried to reorient himself. He remembered the burn of water as it stung his throat. But he needed to push past that part, ignore the memories of pain and panic and move into things he might have been able to make out in the choppy ocean. He focused particularly on the red and green, trying to make sense of them, had they been shapes? Were the mermen he'd met telling the truth about saving him? They wouldn't reasonably have any reason to lie, it wouldn't get them anywhere after all.

He grumbled softly, opening his eyes finally and taking a bite of his sandwich. They had no real reason to lie, and he couldn't deny the connections that could be drawn between them, so reluctantly, Michael admitted that he could give them a chance. Chewing quietly, he stared at the wall and cursed Griffon and Geoff for not at least warning him he was going to be blind-sighted by these two. It then dawned on him, that Geoff probably convinced Griffon not to, what a dick. Finishing his sandwich, Michael hopped off the counter and grabbed the jug of lemonade, just opening the top and drinking straight from it. He snickered as he put it away, he could just hear his mother chiding him for drinking from the jug and not using a glass. Steeling himself, Michael headed back out into the sunshine and followed the dock to the end.

“Alright, I know you assholes are out here, you're never very far apparently. So come on out.” he felt stupid, yelling out into the open air by himself. Sure enough it didn't take long for two heads to pop up above the waves, looking at him. They swam over and Michael couldn't help but admire the way they swam through the waves like they were nothing. It was impressive, he couldn't deny that one, even if he still wasn't sure what the hell was going on. They reached the end of the dock and Michael had to step back as they hoisted themselves onto the dock.

“You're a loud lad, don't remember you being so bloody yell-y the last time we met you.” Gavin grumbled, rubbing the tip of an ear fin.

“He was unconscious Vav, that's why. Anyway, so what'd you want?” Ray asked, looking at Michael.

He felt momentarily uncomfortable under his gaze and he almost lost his words, fumbling a little as he stood before these two. An idle thought that they could easily rip him to shreds crept into the back of his head and he grimaced before shaking it away.

“I don't know that I believe you, because I don't remember shit. But, I'm gonna be here two weeks and I seriously don't want to worry about being startled or whatever by you assholes popping up like you own the place. That and, I guess it'd be good to know I'm not crazy and you guys are legitimately real and not just something I've created to keep myself company.” he shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking at them quietly.

Ray was the first to respond, laughing softly and he looked at Gavin before nodding. Reaching up, he offered Michael his hand.

“Yeah, I think that can work for us. We'll say something so you know we're there and sometimes keep your surly ass company.” He grinned, teeth just as sharp as Gavin's, but somehow a little less imposing now. Michael reached out and shook it and Gavin whooped happily, thrusting a fist into the air. 

What kind of crazy shit had he gotten himself into?


	6. I Regret Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this taking so long. Writers block and various personal reasons have made it difficult for me to get this fic written out. I am still gonna continue it out I promise! Just bear with me please lovelies!

Michael felt a little more at ease, despite his absolute confusion over the decision he'd made the day before, nonetheless he made his way back outside a little more confidently, stretching himself out in the shade of a palm tree. It was a nice, sunny day and Michael was definitely all for lazing around before trying his hand at fishing. He should have known better than to hope that the day would be without any interruptions from the two he'd “befriended” yesterday. All Michael was trying to do was relax, maybe take a nap in the sunshine. But no, instead his peace and quiet was interrupted by “hushed” conversation and some noises that sounded way too bird-like to be coming from a boy who lives underwater. Groaning, he tried to ignore them, throwing an arm over his head and just closing his eyes again, but the sounds didn't quiet down and he couldn't ignore it. Cursing loudly, Michael sat up, glaring pointedly at the ocean.

“Are you guys fucking kidding me? You're so loud. If you guys are trying to spy on me or something, you suck at it. What we talked about yesterday isn't an excuse for you guys to stick around constantly and piss me off. I just meant you can come around sometimes if you have literally nothing else to do but bug me.” Michael felt a little silly, yelling at the ocean, but he knew they were there. Gavin's giggly little squawks carried far enough to disrupt his nap and put him in a sour mood. Sure enough, after he'd gone quiet, the two peeked out from behind a rock. He scowled at them before crossing his arms across his chest, at least Ray had the decency to look sheepish. Gavin just looked excited to see him, but then again, he always did look excited.

“Sorry Michael, we didn't think we were being loud enough to disrupt your little nap there lad.” Gavin called back as they approached as close to the shore as they safely could. Michael groaned loudly and waved a hand, pushing himself to his feet.

“Yeah well you did! Fucking loud ass mermen pricks.” he grumbled, looking at the two of them. Sunshine glinted off their pretty scales and Michael looked them over. They weren't half bad looking guys, if he was gonna be honest, but the sharp teeth kept his thoughts at a limited idle curiosity. He walked himself over to the shore, arms still crossed over his chest. Gavin looked pleased to see Michael, and even Ray wore a quiet little smile.

“So, what're you gonna do today? Now that we disrupted your little nap.” Ray asked, an amused tone creeping into his voice. He was lounged back, floating in the water with his tail keeping him afloat on the small waves that came in. He was the very picture of lazy amusement and it made Michael mad, what a little shit.

“Well, I was thinking I'd give fishing a try I guess. Since I'm obviously not gonna get to enjoy any naps with you assholes around.” Michael cast a glance over at the boat, he had been wanting to fish, but the warmth of the sunshine and the day made him just want to take a nap. Looking longingly back at his towel, stretched out in the sand, Michael sighed wistfully before nodding. “Yeah, guess it's fishing today.”

Gavin looked far too pleased with the whole concept, looking at Ray as Michael walked over to the house, picking up his towel and shaking it out with a snap of his wrists. He swam around Ray, happy noises falling from his lips as he swam.

After just enough time to get his things ready, Michael headed out with a small ice chest of food and supplies to keep him from getting a sunburn out on the boat. He grimaced at the two mermen who swam around the side of the boat, ignoring them as he walked up the dock and onto the boat itself. All he had to do was just ignore them and fish, nothing else mattered. These two assholes weren't going to ruin his day more by hanging out. Michael set the ice chest in the cabin and headed upstairs to start the boat up, turning the key until the engine engaged and he was able to steer his way out of the small island's arms. From that point on, the man was able to relax, forget about Gavin and Ray and just focus on the ocean.

Once he'd gotten a little bit out, to where Gavin and Ray had waved him to, Michael dropped the anchor and turned off the engine, letting the boat float idly in the spot they'd chosen. He figured, they knew the ocean so they'd probably be familiar with where the best spots were. Gathering his fishing pole, he grabbed the tackle box as well. Now, let's see if he remembered anything he'd done when fishing with his dad as a child. Squinting at the various coloured lures in the box, Michael was at a loss. What the hell did he do with all of this? What would be best for fishing out here? Damn he wished he'd thought to ask Griffon and Geoff. Grabbing a lure, he stabbed it onto the hook, grimacing when he pricked his finger with it. Blood welled up from the puncture and he popped his fingertip into his mouth before deciding to give a cast. He knew Gavin and Ray were floating around, but he ignored them, focusing on the slow bob of his lure in the ocean as the waves moved sluggishly so far out from shore.

Michael had grown bored and he found himself wishing he'd brought along a beer to drink, he could still have one as long as he didn't get drunk, Geoff didn't tell him not to drink at all after all, just to not be drunk. Lamenting the lack of drink, he looked out at the ocean, looking along the horizon until his gaze settled on Gavin and Ray propped up on a rock, eating a fish and dropping their entrails into the ocean rather carelessly.

“You know you assholes are probably going to attract sharks right?” Michael called out, leaning over the rail.

Ray just smirked softly, finishing his bite and shrugging. Gavin flashed a bloody smile and Michael grimaced, sticking his tongue out and shaking his head. Gross.

“Nah! My best mate is a shark! S'not like it's a big deal if we do or anything. They're rather bloody brilliant creatures.” Gavin nodded, as if his mouth wasn't covered in blood and he wasn't holding a currently half eaten fish in his hands.

“You guys are gross wow.” Michael shook his head and grimaced a little before finally turning his attention to his fishing pole. The blood on their mouth wasn't the gross part, it was the half eaten fish in their hands. When he turned back to stare at the mermen again, he wasn't expecting to see Ray right in his line of view, having hoisted himself from the water to where he was holding onto the rail.

“Holy shit when the hell did you come over here?” Michael's eyes went wide and he clutched at his chest, his heart beating violently.

“Sorry you're so jumpy then.” he laughed softly before leaning over the rail and resting his chin on his crossed arms. “So, our habits are gross to you then?”

Michael rubbed his chin and shook his head a little before sighing softly. “It's just the raw fish and bloody teeth and all. It's. I dunno, gross?” he shrugged, not sure how else to really put it either way.

Ray rolled his eyes and gestured at Michael's fishing pole, shifting a little. His tail slapped idly at the water. “You've got a fish on the line y'know?”

Michael startled from his position talking to Ray and he straightened, moving to his fishing pole. He picked it up and pulled back on it, reeling in as best he could. Ray watched quietly, leaning sideways over the rail. He felt self conscious, suddenly bothered by the fact that Ray was watching him so closely. It made him nervous as he tried to reel the fish in. With a last tug on the line, Michael pulled his pole in and sure enough, there was a decent sized fish dangling on the hook.

“Hey look, you actually caught something.” Ray said with a smirk. Michael cursed at the merman, pulling the fish from the hook and dropping it in a small ice bucket of water. 

“Fuck you.” he grumbled, working on re-baiting the hook. In hindsight he should have expected the cheeky comment that Ray made, but it still caught him by surprise, flushing his ears red.

“Nah, maybe later.” he called, laughing loudly as Michael flung the fishing pole at him. Ray ducked off the side of the ship, landing back in the water with a splash as he swam off.

Michael's ears burned with embarrassment at Ray's comment and his own rash decision to throw the fishing pole at him. He now owed Geoff a new fishing pole in addition to the new asshole he was going to rip into the man for not warning him about the piece of shit fish men who hung out by the island. He hadn't even caught more than one fish before losing his temper and throwing his pole at Ray. The whole concept made him give a distressed little cry, tugging hands through his curls. What a mess this vacation had already been. He was no closer to any answers about why he'd been having his dreams and he was being pestered by two grade A assholes. With both hands curled in his hair, Michael stared out at the ocean before realising he could comfortably take a nap here, there was a bunk below deck that he wouldn't hear Ray or Gavin. Maybe the trip hadn't been a total wreck. Looking at the fish he'd caught, Michael pulled it out gently, leaning over the side of the boat and letting the fish splash back into the water with an apology. It swam off and Michael straightened up, looking around. Deciding he might as well get in a nap, he made his way beneath deck and settled himself on the bunk. Setting his glasses on the bed, he yawned and crossed his arms behind his head, eyes closing within minutes.


	7. Nightmares and Bad Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me so, so long to post this. I've been very /very/ busy lately with work and various other stuff. I am still working on this fic but it's been difficult going lately. Hopefully people are still interested in this!

While Michael slept, his dreams were troubled, he was half trapped in a limbo of childhood dreams, the very ones that brought him back to the island. He was drifting underwater, but it didn't quite feel the same way. It felt off, like he was just floating through the water, and then with a jar, Michael was thrown into a chaotic storm, water pressing in around him and driving him deeper into the water he was in. Aside from the beginning, it was exactly like he expected and remembered. Michael flailed his arms, kicking his legs and trying to drive himself towards the surface. But the surface seemed to get farther and farther away the more he tried and soon enough darkness began creeping in on his vision. But then, with a clarity that he hadn't felt in his dreams before, arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him up towards the surface. Michael vaguely registered the sight of two men before he passed out and was yanked from his dreams with a start by the boat giving a violent rock.

Michael pulled himself from the bed, putting his glasses back on before nearly being thrown to the floor by another rock. Clutching onto the table nearby, Michael waited until it stopped shifting and he hurried up the stairs as best he could. Another rock nearly threw him down the stairs, but he clutched on and burst out into the stormy air on the deck. The deck was slick with ocean water and it was dark, heavy raindrops fell around him, splashing Michael and soaking him to the core. His glasses were so speckled with water that the man could barely see two inches in front of his face. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the muffled voices of Ray and Gavin, yelling to him. He was thankful for the anchor, it held him somewhat close to the spot he'd chosen, since he could still see the rock they'd stopped near. Michael ran to the side of the boat, clutching onto the slippery rail and peering out into the dark, squinting against the rain. He waved out at the two he could vaguely see from the side of the ship. They called out to him, but he could barely make out what they'd said before the boat gave a lurch and Michael was tossed overboard with a yell.

The splash as Michael hit the water echoed in his ears and he flailed his limbs, trying to pull himself free of the undertow and somehow propel himself back to the surface. Water pressed in against him from all sides and he felt black creep again into his vision as he was pulled further under the water. This was truly how he'd die wasn't it? Drowning because something called him back to this island again. His limbs felt sluggish, eyes burning with the salt water and his whole body ached as he was battered around even under the surface. Then there was a firm arm around his middle and he could feel they were rising, his lungs burning with the need for oxygen. Darkness pushed at his vision, making him clutch onto the arm around his middle, desperate. They surfaced and Michael pulled in deep gulps of air, coughing and shaking as he was pulled to shore. He kicked weakly, trying to be helpful in his weakened state.

They reached the shore and he crawled forward into the sand, coughing as he tried to breath. He was shivering, freezing and his first thought was about the boat. But then he heard it bump against the dock and he looked over, grinning as he saw Gavin with the boat. Michael looked to his side, seeing Ray and he laughed, sounding hoarse from the lack of oxygen. Gavin joined his side soon, looking worried and he smiled up at them.

“I remember you guys now. But man, we've gotta stop meeting like this.” he said with a laugh before he passed out under his own exhaustion from trying to swim against the undertow.

It was a few hours later when he finally woke up, his throat aching as he tried to breathe. He realised with a start that he was buried under his own warm blankets and that there were two warm bodies pressed against him. Cloth rustled and he opened his eyes, blinking blearily as he tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered nearly drowning, salt water stinging his eyes and everything else as he struggled in the water. He remembered Ray and Gavin, how familiar they actually, truly were. He remembered being rescued and then passing out in the sand. After that was a blank space until he awoke in his bed in the house. Turning his head with a muffled groan, Michael realised Ray was pressed against one side and that meant Gavin had to be on the other side. Eyes going wide, he sat up, disturbing the two merman that crowded around him.

“What the fuck is going on here? Why are you guys in my bed?” He squeaked out, grimacing at how badly his throat hurt in the process.

Ray rubbed his eyes and looked at Michael, blankly for a moment before giving a yawn that revealed significantly less sharp teeth. Warm feet brushed against his leg and Gavin gave a sleepy little mumble, sitting up as well. Michael's eyes grew almost comically wide and he stared at Ray first, before turning his attention to Gavin.

“It's obvious innit? You passed out and we bloody brought you in here. Were all sleeping pretty brilliantly until you yelled and woke us all up like a prat.” Gavin grumbled softly, shifting a little where he'd laid back down.

“Okay, fine I can buy that. But uh. Where'd your tails go? And just why exactly are you in my bed with me?” Michael knew the feet that touched him were absolutely someone else's and he was finding himself more confused than before.

Gavin laughed and sat up again, looking at Ray with a smirk of amusement. “You humans really know absolutely nothing about mermen do you? Bloody hell.” At Michael's head shake, he snorted softly before shifting and wiggling his toes beneath the blankets. “It's a thing we can do. For a limited period of time we can sit about as humans. And we're in here because you were freezing your knob off. The ocean wasn't kind to you lad.” he murmured, looking at Michael quietly.

Michael blinked, trying to remember how he'd ended up here with two warm and naked mermen in his bed. His eyes went wide and he flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears. “Okay! If you're gonna be in my bed. Or even really just in my house you have got to have pants oh my God.” Michael covered his face, pitching forward to rest his elbows on his knees, cradling his face. He pushed himself off the bed, rubbing his face before he knelt beside his suitcase, digging through the bags to try and find two pairs of pants. 

After a bit of time, awkward as it was with Michael forcing the two men into pants, he found himself in the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he stared at Ray and Gavin.

“So, I know you guys. I remember you now. It's why I was drawn here...right?” he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Gavin looked sheepish, shifting in his chair under Ray's stern gaze. “That may have been my fault actually. I may have been unconsciously calling you to us. Even though Ray bloody thinks it was intentional.” He grumbled, pouting down at the table.

Giving a soft sigh, Ray leaned back, stretching his legs out. “When we saved you, we form a sort of...bond with you. And Gavin missed you, so he 'unintentionally' was calling to you. Making you dream of us in hopes that you'd come back to the island. Back to us.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Michael took it all in, standing and listening quietly before he sighed, rubbing hands over his face. “So...is this going to happen a lot? I don't...really know how to deal with that honestly. I have a job in Jersey. I can't take off all the time if one of you misses me. Those dreams were...fuck they were hard to deal with.” he was quiet for a few long moments before speaking again. “Can you come there?” he asked, quietly.

Now it was Ray's turn to look a little solemn and he shook his head slowly. “We can't. As much as we might like to, this is our home and we can't really leave. Any more than you could leave yours. Sadly...that's the way it goes.” He cast a sad look at Gavin who was staring at the table. “It's why we don't choose humans, but when we saved you...our spirits bonded.”

Gavin nodded slowly, finally looking at Ray. “It's. Unusual...'specially 'cause Ray and I are already bonded. So a third bloody soul added in is right confusing honestly.” 

Michael tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. “Holy crap, this is a lot deeper than I thought. I uh...shit.” he trailed off weakly.

Ray was the first to stand, carefully grabbing Michael's shoulder. “Hey, relax, just breathe Michael. We're not expecting anything of you. It's just something we thought you should know dude.” he said, softly, speaking calmly.

Michael tugged roughly at the curls against before sighing. “S...this happened when you saved me. Is uh, is there things I should know about what it means for us? All of us?” He asked, looking at the two mermen.

“I don't know honestly. There's never been a case like this. We might be able to work something out where we visit each other. But, we're different species.” Ray murmured softly, scratching idly at the table, following the line of a carved groove made neatly by Griffon's own hands.

“I think. I need a walk honestly. I'll be back in a bit okay? I promise. I just...this is a lot to deal with so far.” Michael asked, wrinkling his nose a little as he stood back up, looking at them, his eyebrows knit.

“Yeah, of course dude. Take your time.” Ray said, Gavin nodded, smiling nervously.

Michael looked at them before breathing in slowly and turning from the two men sitting at the table. He made his way from the house and breathed out shakily. He wasn't too keen on being by the ocean right away after almost drowning, but he needed to think. Things just got more overwhelming then he was expecting. Bonding with two men? Mermen none the less who were also bonded to each other. This was a lot to take in and he honestly, wasn't sure what to do.


End file.
